1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle video system and more particularly a vehicle video system that is portably mounted in the vehicle.
2. Background Art
The prior art comprises several vehicle video systems for installation into a vehicle such as a car, minivan, van, or motor home. For example, one video system comprises a video monitor hooked by cables to audio/video sources such as VCRs or console video game systems and that is contained in a large luggage-like bag strapped to the driver and front passenger seats. Other systems are affixed to bases between the driver and front passenger seats. Other systems are attached to the headrests of the driver""s seat or front passenger seat.
Frequently, the prior art vehicle video systems may not be easily portable or may rely only on the vehicle for its power source. The prior art systems can be cumbersome, often require professional installation, may be poorly placed in the vehicle or may not be easily stowed. A portable, easily stowed, vehicle video system with a simple method of installation is needed.
The present invention relates generally to a portable vehicle video system. The preferred portable vehicle video system comprises a flat panel video display that can pivot flat against the vehicle ceiling when not in use. The preferred video display contains a digital video disk (DVD) player, a wireless transmitter, a wireless receiver and at least one pair of speakers. The video display is mounted to a vehicle""s headliner by a vehicle mount comprising a block containing a pivot port; said block mounted to an anchor by a nut. A remote transmitter is connected to an audio/video source such as a console video game system or a video cassette recorder (VCR). The preferred system has at least one pair of wireless headphones to receive an audio signal from the display. The preferred system also has a portable stand comprising a base, a battery and a pivot port for holding the video display when not mounted to the ceiling of the vehicle. The present invention has a simple method of installation, stows easily when not in use, is wireless, and easily portable.